Hey Harold!
Hey Harold! is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis Harold, the toughest boy in PS 118, befriends Patty, the toughest girl in PS 118, after they get to know each other at Rhonda's party, finding out they have a lot in common. Plot Rhonda passes out envelopes to kids at lunchtime, including Arnold, Stinky, Sid, and Harold. Arnold opens the envelope, which happens to be an invite to a party at Rhonda's house that Saturday night-including a light supper, music, and dancing. Stinky declares this to be the gang's first boy/girl party. Sid is unsure about going, since there will be dancing and girls. Stinky admits dancing wouldn't be so bad, unless they had to dance with 'Big Patty", which then cuts to a shot of Patty sitting by herself eating lunch. Harold, who usually hates girls, declares he's not going to go, as dancing and girls are stupid, and he'd drop dead before having to do so. At dinner that night, his parents talk him into going to Rhonda's party even though he thinks he'll look stupid. That Saturday, all the kids from school are at the party having a good time. Gerald is seen flirting with Phoebe, and its revealed even Patty was invited. Helga tells Arnold he better not ask her to dance, since she'd rather stick her head in the punch bowl than dance with him. He says he wasn't even there to ask her, he was just getting some punch. Helga hides and talks to her locket, revealing her true feelings before declaring her love for Arnold to herself and kissing the locket. Brainy stands there with a plate of snacks as he watches her, causing Helga to punch him in the face. Arnold meets up with Harold, who is devouring the snacks. Arnold comments he looks sweaty, and asks if he's been dancing. Harold reiterates how he finds dancing (and girls) stupid. Meanwhile, Patty is a wallflower, sitting with two other girls. Stinky invites one to dance, and Sid invites the other. A boy comes up to Patty to ask her something. Thinking its an invite to dance, she stands, only to find out the kid wanted to use one of the chairs. Harold is outside on the balcony with a bowl of cherries, away from the party. He throws a couple cherries to the trash can below but misses. He sees one shoot right into the can and notices Patty is out there too with her own bowl of cherries. He comments on the good shot and notices her eyes are puffy, asking if she's been crying. She denies it and says there's just something in her eye. He asks why she's not inside partying, and she asks him the same. He says dancing and parties are stupid, to which she agrees. When he comments it wouldn't be so bad if girls weren't there, she gets offended and asks what's wrong with girls. He says nothing, except they're stupid. She says that boys are stupider and Harold takes offense, saying he isn't stupid and threatens to punch her. Patty threatens right back and Harold backs off, saying she annoys him. Patty gets an idea, saying Harold can't dance because he's chicken, making chicken noises when he says he isn't. He proves her wrong by starting to dance with her as Patty smiles. He comments that she smells, but says that its a good smell. Patty comments how he's kinda big for a fourth grader, and Harold tells her he's been held back a few times because he wasn't "applying" himself. He admits that he hates it when kids call him dumb, and Patty admits she'd been called dumb too. Harold says that he doesn't find her dumb, and they introduce themselves to each other. The party dies down, as soon its 10 at night and Rhonda has sent everyone home, relaxing after the party. Harold and Patty however are still there on the balcony as Harold shows her the scar from when he had his appendix removed. Patty says it's neat when Harold says most girls find it weird. Patty says she finds him quite charming, making Harold shy. He realizes how late its been and asks if she wants to hang out the next day down at the pier. The next day they go out on their first date, spending the entire day together. As they share an ice cream, Patty admits she hates lunch period, which shocks Harold as that's his favorite.Patty reveals she has been sitting by herself since the second grade, as that is when she got a reputation for being "tough", so nobody wanted to sit next to her. Harold walks her home and asks if she wants to sit with him at lunch, to which Patty agrees. However, Stinky and Sid, who saw Harold and Patty earlier that day, tease Harold for developing a crush on Patty. Harold denies he has a crush and claims he only hung out with her because he felt bad for her. Stinky and Sid tell him there's nothing wrong with crushes, but find it hilarious he got one on "Big Patty" and make fun of her. At dinner that night, Harold's parents ask all about Patty, to which Harold says she is just a friend. His mom thinks she is a girlfriend and plans to invite her and her parents over for dinner one night and show them Harold's baby pictures, which humiliates Harold. The next day at lunch, Sid and Stinky ask if Harold is going to sit with them at lunch or with his new girlfriend. Harold denies Patty is his girlfriend and doesn't meet up with her at the water fountain, where they agreed to meet. Stinky and Sid talk about Rhonda's party at lunch, saying the party was actually nice and dancing with girls wasn't so bad. They start to make fun of Patty's size as Harold looks at them and to Patty, who is sitting alone. Harold starts to get angry at their ridiculing and causes a scene at the lunchroom. He berates Stinky and Sid for calling Patty big and dumb, saying how nice and smart she is, threatening them (and to an extent the whole lunch room) that if he catches them making fun of her again, he will beat them up "so bad it won't be funny!". He snatches his lunch from the table and goes over to Patty, apologizing for being late, and saying he understands if she doesn't want to sit with him. Patty smiles and invites him to sit down, as the two each their lunch together. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Harold Category:Episodes that focus on Patty Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript